Forbidden Love
by Unleashed Gummy Sweets
Summary: When Booth left for a friend's home in Hawaii,the boat crashed and he was washed ashore a mystery island where he met "Bones".When he is framed for a crime he didn't commit,will true love conquer all? My first fanfic so no flames please.B B,my own history
1. The Island

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Ok so this is my first ever fan fiction but I absolutely love Booth so much! Did I stay Booth, I meant Bones, he he he heeee. But seriously, this is my first so no flames please. I will try to update A.S.A.P but this is not always possible but I will try my best as long as I get enough reviews but I have exams coming up so it will be hard!**_

_**I have posted this chapter before but decided to make some corrections as one person pointed some out. Sorry if this confuses some people!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters in this though I wish that I do-it would be surprise to be that rich!**_

His boat crashed from wave to wave rocking ferociously from the wave's strength. He was silently wishing that he had never wished set sailed for his friend's holiday home in Hawaii. One final wave, gigantic wave rose above the boat noiselessly everyone stopped and stared not sure not what to say or do, before anything could be done, the boat went under.

Under the darkness of the ocean all his air bubbles surrounded his face from all the pressure that surrounded him while he struggled to get out. His head crashed through the waves as he reached the surface with a thunderous roar in his ears, he gasped for breath filling his lungs with as much oxygen as he could he floated lifeless on the surface of the waves letting them carry to land. He hoped.

The sun slowly rose over the relaxing cool cobalt sea he gracefully rose painfully from the sandy shore he was carried to. Many things were going on his mind but one thing was screaming **WHERE THE MONKEYS AM I??** As his eyes focused on his surrounding he notice the towering figure of a male figure with brown-ish hair.

"It's okay, just drink the volcano water and you will be fine." He slowly rose again as soon as he said never said his first words that course him to feel pain.

"I am fine it Arrrrrr!" the pain was even sharper as he reached for the water and drank it slowly.

The male figure picked him and threw him onto the fabric stretcher, with much protest from the mysterious castaway. They were carrying him through the forest to the village when the "castaway's" eyes connected with a young female's icy blue ones. Their eyes connected. She bent down to pick up the flower and placed it in the full basket on top of her head. She shook her head slightly, red hair cascading down over her shoulders, broke eye contact with him and walked away as he was placed in front of the cabin of the healer.

XxX

"Hummmm, drink this and then see how you feel." The healer gave him a bamboo cup filled with a strange liquid.

"Ergh! That's foul! What is it?!" Asked the castaway after one sip before finishing the cup while the healer answered his question.

"Water from the healing falls mixed with cheetah's urine and coconut milk." The castaway spat out the concoction that was in his mouth and gagged.

XxX

_**Sorry about they cliffy but I am writing the next chapter now and although this chapter was longer, my computer decided to become home to a gremlin and not save the rest…Opps! Ok I will update, if not before, when I get…five reviews, ok? Remember no flames as this is my first ever story.**_


	2. My Hut

Sorry I know I have had like 7 reviews and I'll try to reply and I want to thank you all so much for reading this story, it makes my day! A big thank you to digs soil for helping me, you rock!! This is a short one as it is just a filler. Please review, it makes my day and a free topless Booth for everyone that reviews, yay!

XxX

"Ergh. I can not believe you made me drink that! I mean come on, cheetah's urine? Jeez, couldn't you just give me an aspirin or something?" said a very distressed castaway named Seeley Booth.

"The volcano god insists on drinking that if you want to survive. Temperance will show you to your hut now" said the healer, calmly.

"Ok. So where will I be…" his voice trailed off as he saw who had come to lead him to his hut. It was her, the woman he had seen when he first arrived on the island.

"Close your mouth" said the healer quietly in his ear. Booth did so and Temperance showed him to his hut.

She was wearing leopard skin skirt down to her knees with a slit in the side and a matching strapless top which tapered down both sides to her tummy just above her skirt. She was bare foot as she led him to his small hut on the outskirts of the village.

"Here is your hut, I hope you like it. Tomorrow you will meet with my stepfather, the chief. But for now I suggest you get some sleep…"

"I don't think that will happen" Booth muttered under his breath.

"What?" Temperance turned before closing the door, her reddish hair pooling over her shoulders.

"Nothing" Booth shrugged. Suddenly he remembered something**. Do it now**, he thought. He slowly elevated his head and shot a charm smile that could melt any straight woman.

Temperance looked at him strangely and left the hut quietly.

"Not even a little smile back" Booth puffed air through his lips.

_**Well, might as well make my self at home…**_ thought Booth, looking round the hut before seeing the very comfy looking bed lined with fresh leaves and herbs and nestled down, ready to go to sleep.

XxX

He didn't sleep for long before he woke up thinking of Temperance. _**She**__**'**__**s perfect, **_he thought to himself._**And she**__**'**__**s making me loose sleep. This can**__**'**__**t be good.**_

He laid awake for about another 3 hours before the sun just started to rise. He got up and decided to go for a walk to clear his head and have a wash if he could find a clean river somewhere. After about half an hour, he found one and started to wash his face when Temperance came walking along with her basket on her head on the other side of the river. Mesmerised by her, Booth leaned forward and was just about to say hello when…

**Splash!!**

…He fell in. _**Well, at least she noticed me!**_

XxX

I know it's short but it is just a filler don't worry and I had a bit of writers block, but then I saw a naked Booth in "The Pain in the Heart" and it sort of went away, but now it's back! I'll update soon once I get another review a.k.a 1!! This should be quite long and there may be a case involved…


End file.
